


Prometido ||YuuVik||

by Ramc95



Series: YuuVik [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AlfaYuuri, M/M, Multi, OmegaViktor, Other, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: -Mira a la Cámara Víctor. Saluda a tu prometido. Yuuri Katsuky-





	1. Chapter 1

**Transmitiendo en Vivo......**

 

Un bebe regordete de cabello plata estaba con sus padres mientras al otro lado de la cámara. Estaba un bebe de dos años, cabellos negros.

—Hola Amigo— Saludo la mujer al pequeño que escondió su rostro en el regazo de su madre. Ella rio ante la actitud del menor. Alzo a su  pequeño para que el morenito lo viera mejor.

—Mira Víctor a la cámara, el es tu prometido Yuuri Katsuky. Es muy tímido. Pero le contagiaras tu sonrisa verdad— el pequeño se rio con ganas como si entendiera y todos se contagiaron con la sonriza del menor. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Transmitiendo en Vivo……

El pequeño Yuuri de dose años estaba esperando que su prometido apareciera del otro lado. Estaba nervioso ésta sería la primera vez que se verían solos.

—Hola Viktor— El pequeño albino al otro lado de la pantalla empezó a brincar de la emoción al escuchar su nombre.

—Hola Yuuri— dijo con una enorme sonrisa en forma de corazón

—Tu eres mi prometido. Sabes lo que es eso?—

—Que nos casaremos cuando seamos grades— dijo algo dudoso el mas pequeño

—Y que formaremos una familia. Una grande— dijo brincando de la emoción. 

—Oye Yuuru— dijo algo avergonzado.

—Dime Vitya—

—Wao ese es mi sobrenombre?—

El moreno afirmó con la cabeza algo sonrojado —Que me querías decir?— cambió de tema

—Bueno,  yo queria un B.. Beso—

—Un Beso— dijo sonrojado

El moreno sonrio a pesar de lo abochornado que estaba — aver Vitya, cierra tus ojos.Acércate un poco a la cámara e imagina que yo soy la cámara , voy a hacer lo mismo y  listo—

El menor abrió los ojos y su mirada se alegró era tan feliz que la sonrisa hermosa era contagiosa para el Moreno, se quedaron hasta  tarde conversando de temas tribales y de lo lindo que había sido tener su primer beso virtual

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Transmitiendo en Vivo........**

  
—Hola cariño—

—Hola Señora Nikiforov—

—Veo que estas desepcionado Yuuri— al menor se le colorearon las mejillas al ser descubierto. —Me alegra que congenien y se lleven tan bien— ella lanzo una sonrisa la que supo enseguida de quien había eredado esa sonriza de corazón Víctor.

—Tengo una fotografía para ti. Es de Víctor cuando tenía cinco— dijo la señora sonriendo ante la sonrisa del moreno.

—Quiero verla— el menor se emociono. Quería ver a su Víctor

—Te la embiaremos pronto la fotografía. Tengo que irme cariño, en unos minutos llegara Víctor y su padre—

—Hasta luego señora nikiforov—

  
**Fin de la transmisión**

 

 

_Yuuri fue hacia sus padres contento. Y les informó sobre la fotografía, claro que ellos ya sabían. Ellos también tenían conecciones con los nikiforov._

  
_Un pitido le informo que Víctor estaba en linea_.

 

 

  
**Trasmisión en Vivo.......**

  


Yuri casi se cae de la impresión. La vista que tenia era algo espectacular —Víctor que haces vestido así— le recriminó aunque secretamente le encantaba.

—Hace calor Yuuri— hizo un puchero el albino al ser regañado por su prometido.

—Bueno, pero almemos ponte un pantalón que alguien podría verte— dijo intentando no verle las hermosas piernas.

El menor hizo un puchero y se levantó. Dándole una espectacular vista al moreno por un momento. Se puso un pantalón blanco y se cento nuevamente frente al escritorio. —Listo— dijo contento. No quería que su futuro esposo estuviera enojado con el.

Yuri sonrió ante la actitud de su Víctor.

—Sabes lo que hice hoy. Papa me llevo al teatro y luego..... — se pasaron la tarde hablándose hasta que se hizo tarde

—Que duermas bien Víctor—

  
—Que sueñes conmigo Yuuri— sonrió juguetonamente como siempre el albino

—Lo Aré. Adiós—

—Adiós—

**Fin de la trasmisión**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Víctor/ 14 Años**

 

  
  
Víctor estaba centado en su escritorio. Navegando en la web algo desanimado. Había sido castigado y estaba triste porque había pasado tres meses desde la última trasmisión con Yuuri.

 

  
  
De seguro sus padres le dijeron lo ocurrido.

 

   
  
Todo paso hace tres meses atrás

 

  
  
Víctor llegó de la escuela y tropezó con el jarrón de su madre que había pasado de generación en generación. Su madre lo castigo. Solo podía salir a la escuela y de regreso. No podía salir con sus amigos ni comunicarse con Yuuri y al parecer se lo habían dicho a Yuuri porque cada vez que intentaba conectarse con el, enseguida le cerraba.

 

  
  
**Estaba aburrido**

 

  
  
Esa noche sus padres entraron y le dieron otro sermón y le dijeron que su castigo había terminado.

 

  
  
Se recostó en la cama feliz, cuando un pitido lo sacó de transe. Con prisa se levantó de la cama y corrió al escritorio. Alcanzó un cepillo y se escarmeno el cabello. Se cento en el escritorio y aceptó la transferencia

 

 

  
  
**_Transmitiendo en Vivo_ **

 

  
  
Charlaron de todo y se paso toda la noche. Pero ellos en su mundo. Ni se daban cuenta

  
  
A las cuatro Yuuri se despidió de un Víctor que protestaba.

  
  
Dijo algo que hicieron que las mejillas de Víctor se colorearan de un agradable tono rojo.

 

 

**-adiós Mi Amor-**

 

  
  
 **-A..  Adiós ** **Yuuri** - se desconectó con la vergüenza notada en su precioso rostro.

  
**_ Fin de la Transmisión _ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Víctor 15 Años**

**Mensaje:**  
Hola Yuuri. Hoy participé en una obra teatral llamada "My Lady" me toco el papel de lady. Tenia mucha vergüenza pero almenos lo hice lo mejor que pude.

 **Mensaje** :  
Hola my Vitya, recibí tu mensaje y la fotografiá. La cual es maravillosamente hermosa. Eres hermoso por naturaleza. Agradezco a nuestros padres por comprometernos. Te amo mucho. Te llevo en mi mente y corazón, siempre.

 **Mensaje** :  
Gracias Mi Cerdito. Espero que vengas a pasar las vacaciones de Verano aquí. Quiero verte. Quiero sentirte.

 **Mensaje** :  
Mi Amor. No lo dudes, estas vocaciones las pasaremos juntos. Acurrucados, amándonos.

 **Mensaje** :  
Me da vergüenza admitirlo pero quiero que estés aquí y me estrujes en tus brazos

 **Mensaje** :  
Eres una joya, a la que voy a pulir y lucir con gusto. Deseo estar allí contigo para tocar cada centímetro de tu piel

 **Mensaje** :  
Me enciende la franqueza de las palabras que me dedicas

 **Mensaje** :  
Almenos te casaras con un hombre que te es honesto y te dice las cosas francamente. Te Amo Vitya.

 **Mensaje** :  
Te Amo Yuuri

 


	6. Chapter 6

—Por enesima vez Victor. Estate quieto— su madre lo retaba nuevamente porque se movia y no paraba de arreglarse.

  
—Pero. Mama. Llega Yuuri. Se quedará conmigo todas las vacaciones—

  
—Lo se, lo se, Víctor—

  
La madre de victor sonrió al ver a su ilucionado hijo esperar con ancias a su prometido. Estaban en el aeropuerto a que Yuuri desembarcara ya que el avión acababa de llegar. —Ahi biene— Victor aplaudio y brinco emocionado. Todo aquel que pasaba se contajiaba con la jovial sonriza del menor.

Parese un muchacho de 14 años. Pensó su madre. Sonriendo para si misma.

A lo lejos un muchacho con gafas llegaba, algo nervioso. —No puedo creer que lo conosere. Mi Vitya. Mi Omega—

  
—Aquí Yuuri— levanto la vista y se quedó estático. En persona era realmente super y mas hermoso. Su cabello plata hace resplandeser sus finas facciones. Su hermosa cintura y esa encantadora sonriza lo enamoraron. —Esto es mucho. No creo que aguante. Sin tocarlo—

  
Con pasos lentos se acercó y el menor lo barrió con un abrazo tumbandolo. Escucho un sinnúmero de cliks pero no tomo atención. Mas bien abrazo a su amor. Se quedaron en el suelo abrazados y comprendieron que estaban destinados. Sus padres habian escojido bién.

  
El mayor se levanto aun con el menor apretujandolo. Luego el menor se separó y le regalo una de sus maravillosas sonrizas y beso su mejilla.

  
—Que romántico— escucho y ambos bieron hacia la voz y los cliks seguian y se dieron cuenta de que era la madre de Víctor que no paraba de tomarles fotos y los miraba con amor.

Ese dia Yuuri conoció a la familia Nikiforov. Aunque el padre de Victor era alguien serio, solo le miro fijamente y le dijo —Espero que cuides bien de nuestro hijo. Es el regalo mas preciado que puedo darte—

  
—Yuuri— Victor lo llevo hacia su habitación, le dió un recorrido por la casa, le enseño un poco mas el idioma.

  
Asi pasaron y Yuuri no podia estar mas que feliz por dejar de lado el biaje de campo que tenia con sus amigos y Viajar donde su prometido.

  
Definitivamente fue buena idea.


End file.
